User talk:Adele Addict
Thanks! Hey thanks for making me an administrator! I'll do a bit more adding on, BTW did you see my picture on my profile page (and the caption)? lol Football Rocks! 00:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ? Well I did everything 'cept reading the article, because the link took me to a blank page (http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?Administrator) Admistrator? Hello Tsu'tey, I'll take the open administrator position, if it is still open. Thanks for the nice welcome. Football Rocks! 20:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Section Header No problem.User_talk:Ericard 01:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey, do you need a logo? I know this is kind of random, but I like making logos.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 03:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I've never seen Battle: Los Angeles but I noticed your comment on a Wikia forum about not having enough editors, so I decided to help out. I'll make you a MonoBook logo (File:Wiki.png) and a Wordmark for the "official" Wikia skin (File:Wiki-wordmark.png). I can also help you out by making management templates such as the ones you see here, on my main wiki. And I might even go see the movie so I can help contribute to content. ::You can see my MonoBook logo (File:Wiki.png) here: File:BattleLAwiki.png. If you want to use it, just save the image on your computer and upload it under "Wiki.png". Now I have to make the Wordmark! ::And you can see my Wordmark logo (File:Wiki-wordmark.png) here: File:BattleLAwordmark.png. If you want to use it, save it to your computer and upload it using the . I'm not going to leave, I want to help you out with your wiki.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 01:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Trust me, I really like helping people out with their wikis. I'll begin making templates as soon as possible.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates I made the templates at Category:Article management templates and Category:User templates. --Napoleon of France (Talk) 23:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also made a favicon for you, here. If you upload this as "File:Favicon.ico," it will replace that standard blue "W" at the top with a cool looking icon that says B:LA and has the little meteor thing with a cloud surrounding it. It looks pretty awesome if you ask me. That's just a few things to help you out. If you want, you can make me an administrator so I can help customize the wiki and organize categories, etc.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that I'm admin I can do the favicon. Also I will change the spoilers template. And you're welcome! I was getting really lonely at the Napoleon Bonaparte Wiki and I just decided I'd take a break and come to a wiki that needs help.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's fine, it seems l'empereur isn't that popular with people on the Internet, haha. He's not as bad as everyone says he is. With your permission, can I make the main page a little more ... awesome?--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure. I can make it look like this, to make it look professional. I will leave whatever you need. I'm not very narrow-minded...--Napoleon of France (Talk) Sorry for writing an essay, but... ...a few things. If you want to make an article management template (such as or ) easily, you can use a special template I made to create templates (Ironic?) It's template . The fields are simple. You just write it like this: The border field should usually be kept at #000000, which is black. If you don't enter anything in that field the border will automatically be black. The background field can be changed if you want, but remember it should be anything too fancy, as you have to read the words. It defaults to #98AFC7, which is a nice neutral blue color. The image field is basically the icon to the left, and the imagewidth field is, well, the width of the image. These image field defaults to the Wiki logo if you leave it blank, and the width adjusts to 100px if you leave that blank as well. The message field is the text that is displayed next to the image. It defaults to "Enter message here" or something like that if you don't put any text. But yeah, that's how to make a simple, simple template. In fact, I encourage you to make some. One last thing before I get off the wiki for now. Some movie-based wikis like to include movie quotes in their templates. For example, Star Wars Wiki's Cleanup template uses Han Solo's quote "Sorry about the mess." (This is not the only Star Wars Wiki template to use a quote, it was just an example). Rocky Wiki's Delete template uses the Russian boxer's quote "If he dies, he dies." So, if you want, I can put quotes from the movies on the templates -- I've never seen the movie, but if a character says something on the order of "Die, Alien!" or something like that, I can add that to the template, just to add a bit of the movie all around the wiki. Sorry for writing an essay ^_^ see you later.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Alright, awesome! I'll make a -like template that allows you to make the templates with quotes easily.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine, discussion is good on a wiki! I'll make a template called that is like Mbox but allows you to add quotes, too. I can easily convert some of the Mbox-based templates to Qbox templates. I will also begin working on the Main Page. And I will keep the slider, news, and notices sections.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Bye!--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you see the favicon?--Napoleon of France (Talk) 19:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah I don't see it either. And I use Monobook skin, I don't see the Monobook logo. Uggh. Wikia needs to fix their problems.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the past few days, I was studying for AP tests, which by the way I just failed the Calculus exam. Haha anyway I see the logo now. The favicon still doesn't show up though.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 20:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll fix that right now. If you can, sit down one day when you have a lot of time and give me a very detailed list of everything you want done to the site. I'll see how much I can do.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply What does being an administrator do? That sucks that your computer crashed. Forunately I have never been through a computer crash, my laptop has been running for like five years now. But that sounds good. Also I see the favicon now, so I don't have to worry about it anymore. Can you tell what it's supposed to be? I tried to make it look like the meteor things with the cloud surrounding it. Also, I think I'm going to make a few more infoboxes later for other types of articles.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh by the way, I actually found your use of the template quite amusing ^_^. You don't have to copy the source code of the template. If you type it will display the template. I don't think you understood what I meant when I said use the Mbox template for making templates xD. Let me explain what a template is. A template is a page that you can easily reproduce by typing . That is why templates are awesome. You don't have to keep typing the same thing over and over again, you know? When I said use Mbox to make templates, I meant on the actual tempalte itself. On the actual template page, such as Template:Spoiler, I use Mbox to make the template, which I can reproduce over and over again just by typing . I don't know if you understand or not, but it doesn't matter. It takes a lot of experience (not trying to be arrogant or anything) to learn how wikis work.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I understand. I'm actually in the middle of finals right now. So until I'm done the wiki will be kind of inactive. But I will do the best I can to get the wiki basic structure like my Napoleon Bonaparte Wiki set up. Again, it might be a while because of my chemistry and French finals. Yeah, I may be a junior, but I still have a personal life, too haha.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 02:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Tell me if you like the new background. Personally I think it looks pretty cool.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I am really bored because of the summer, it gave me something to do. I actually only made that background for you and the other "Official Wikia Skin" users, because I use Monobook >_>. It did take me a while, but that's only because the maximum size was 100 kilobytes or something like that. I had to compress it and make the image low quality. I also made the page white because I think the grey was a little hard for some people to read (no offense or anything). Also I made a new template . So you can use that for anymore "battles" that take place in the film (I'm pretty sure I covered them all). I have been patiently waiting to get the DVD when it comes out, I actually really want to see it from reading the wiki articles. But, you're welcome for everything. I am doing this all because I was tired of being all alone at Napoleon Bonaparte Wiki without a community to collaborate with. But, again, you're welcome, and I'll see you tomorrow, or whenever you get back online.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 01:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand. I don't know how to fix that, and I don't know why it signed it as me, either. Perhaps you should contact Wikia?--Napoleon of France (Talk) 00:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright then. Remember, if you need anything, just contact me. Also, I've been thinking about helping edit the Avatar Wikia for a little while, but I'm still thinking. So you might see me over there one day.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 00:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey it's been quite a while, I thought you had gone. Well I'm glad you figured it out!--Napoleon of France (Talk) 23:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :You mean an infobox?--Napoleon of France (Talk) 01:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: --Napoleon of France (Talk) 01:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::You are very welcome. I'm sorry I haven't been editing content recently, I've been busy, just as you have.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will be here, but I'm going see the last Harry Potter on the 15th.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, it's fine. I know you can tell I haven't done much recently, but I will read your blog in a little while.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 17:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D I really let rip a bit yesterday im a sucker for expanded background I'll get on that expansion today I read back over what I have and then I'll see what I can do with it.So much for my writers block eh I think Ive found my new addiction. Thanks for the warm comments :D I look forward to working on this awesome site Those contributions were not left by me the contributions I have done are a full write up on the Battle of Tokyo and the Battle of London also a expansion on the Battle phase of the Battle of Los Angeles my username is Hauntedman. I re-read the contribs and remembered I have done no contributions on individuals however I could do some tidying up and expansion on the pages later if you wish? Hey I'm really sorry I haven't edited in a while, but I see your community is developing. Do you need any templates or infoboxes or anyhing done?--Napoleon of France (Talk) 17:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I have made you your and voted. So yeah. See you later!--Napoleon of France (Talk) 22:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. See you later.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 00:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I just finished CH-46 Sea Knight , I can work on Lee Imlay or any other pages if you want. Templates You can use any Infobox template in this category, as I have placed the code for each one right next o it. Make sure you use the battle template instead of event template if the article you are using it on is a battle. Otherwise, use event. For instance, the page for the Invasion of Earth should probably be event, since the Invasion itself isn't really a battle.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 17:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :You are quite welcome. I am thinking about purchasing the movie soon, so I will be able to contribute more to the actual content.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not leaving yet, there's a few things I want to do, but I'll see you later if you're leaving.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I attempted to make a userbox template, but it failed. I'll work on it later. Bye!--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yup I'm still here Hey yeah I still edit now and then, but it's hard to find things to create a page for. Recentely I put a picture of the Blaa arm guns being compared between the soldier classes/castes. And yeah I'm doing great, how are you? Farewell! Wow, that really sucks, because I just finished watching the movie yesterday. I saw it and bought it because it reminded me of my times here. What a crazy coincidence that I got your message the day after I watched it! And by the way I loved it! I am sort of inactive on Wikia (even on my original Napoleon Bonaparte Wiki) due to school, but I'll come on here every now and then to tidy things up. Farewell!--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, just remember if you ever need help with a template or anything, I'm more than willing to help! And once again no problem! Bye!--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC)